With the continuous development of the display technology, display devices have been widely applied in various electronic devices (for instance, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens and notebook computer screens). In order to further achieve human-machine interaction and improve user experience, a touch display panel is provided in the prior art, and an in-cell touch display panel is even a mainstream in the development of the touch display technology.